User talk:WildloughRhulain
Come to Skype please Can you please come to Skype? I am not going to ask again, so please please come to Skype, I would like to TALK to you. Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC). Hi Wildy. Sorry I haven't come here for a long time. You know, I miss ya. But hopefully we can chat again whenever you like. :3 -Sake Corsillo (talk) 19:43, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Aww, it's ok matey. I understand. Everyone seems fine on HR, there's nothing bad. ^^ Things is doing alright for me. -Sake Corsillo (talk) 21:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wildy, I just saw you on HR. It's okay, it's not your fault. *HUGS* I'll be on chat if you want to chat. ^^ -Sake Corsillo (talk) 18:39, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you come back on chat? Please? :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:11, May 1, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Wild, sorry for the late respond, was watching TV, anyway I hope you are able to come onto Chat early rather than later, best of luck and speak to you soon. Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:30, May 1, 2013 (UTC) This is why guns should be used for more responcible people and not children, I blame the parents for not keeping such a dangerous weapon out of reach of a child's hands, personally I would never give a child a gun, not until they have turned to the responsible age to use a gun, if I ever have kids, I make sure they don't get a gun until they are 25 years old. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:29, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Wildy? You there? I was waiting for you to answer. -Sake Corsillo (talk) 02:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Come to Chat Hey Wild, I just got on, so if you can, could you come to Skype? I am on Skype right now. Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, if you are able to, can you please come to Skype, I am on skype at this very moment and I really need to talk to you. Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:36, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, come back to skype soon please *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 19:27, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, think you can come to skype please? I am on right now, might be slow though, computer is busy doing updates, took like 5 or 6 hours to do so, or more likely 8 hours for my comp to update, anyway come to skype as soon as you come on *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:46, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Come on wiki chat? Hey Wildy, can you come on chat? I should like to ask you a question! ^^ -Sake Corsillo (talk) 23:58, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you come to Adventures Wiki Chat? I can't get on skype at the moment.Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wild, if you get on, think you can come to skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:10, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wildy? When you see this message, can you come on chat? I haven't seen you since yesterday. -Sakeh Teh Wolfeh (talk) 00:27, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Aww okies but I can't be on Skype at the moment, this computer is acting extra weird and I can't get on my another laptop either since it has bad virus. Hey matey, if you get on, think you can get onto skype? I be there till 03:30 AM my time. Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey can you come to skype? I might be slow and AFK for abit, but I keep skype open, hope to see you soon matey. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat when you're ready. Justin McNabb (talk) 00:39, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Wild I sent you some messages on Skype, please please answer them or something! Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:26, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wildy, do you think you could get onto Skype anytime soon? it be nice to chat with you. Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Skyped you matey, please respond on skype. Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:40, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wildiy, if you are able to, can you come onto Skype? I be keeping my skype open. Nikolai Banks (talk) 10:41, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, if you are able to, can you come to Skype soon? I might be slow or AFK, but I keep my skype open. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) You there matey? Hey Wildy are you there matey? Hope you are doing ok, you vanished from Skype while we were doing an RP With Nahs, come back to Skype soon matey *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:26, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey I don't know if you are back or not, I hope you are doing ok matey, I've not heard from you since you left, are you doing on? And if you are on now, can you come to Skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey come to skype soon, I might be a little slow, butI will keep my skype open for most of the day. Nikolai Banks (talk) 10:39, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Have you tried logging out and back in? if that doesn't work, then try rebooting your router. Nikolai Banks (talk) 11:56, June 3, 2013 (UTC) For the mean time, come on Facebook, I am back on Facebook now matey :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 11:57, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Come to Skype Hey matey, if you are able to, can you please come onto Skype now? I am on at the moment and might be a tad slow. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, do you think you can get back onto Skype? I keep my skype open, in case Wiki Chat crashes on me. Nikolai Banks (talk) 14:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Wild, come to Skype now, just reboot the router once and only once, then come to skype, if its not working, then thats OK, let Skype sort itself out, come to RWW Chat and stay logged into Skype, incase the skype sorts itself out. Nikolai Banks (talk) 19:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you come to skype Wild? Don't worry about the screen being blank or what not, we going to do a skype group call, so come to skype, come to Facebook just in case. Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:23, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, think you can come to skype? I will keep my skype open, and Facebook as well just in case. Nikolai Banks (talk) 14:40, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wild, if you get home early, think you could come to Skype and join me and Nash in a group chat? Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:57, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, think you can come onto skype soon? I am on skype at the moment. Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wild, can you please come onto Skype now? I been waiting for you to come on for the last 2 or 3 hours now, so please can you come to Skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:14, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Wild I sent you a message on Skype! Why are you not responding to any of my messages? Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wild can you please come back to Skype? Been waiting an awful long time for you to get onto skype, I thought lunch would be over by an hour ago, so please can you come back to Skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Where aer you matey? Can you please come to Skype? Its waaaaaaaaaay past lunch time! I didn't expect you to be gone for so long! Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wildy, if you get on, can you please come to Skype? I been waiting for you to answer my skype messages for sometime now, so please can you come to Skype as soon as possible. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, I don't know if you are on or not, so if its possible, can you please come onto Skype as soon as you get back from being AFK, I really would like to chat with you. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:37, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sent you a message on Skype. Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, think you can come onto Skype as soon as you get on? Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC)